Harry Malfoy
by loverofharrypotter
Summary: Instead of being raised with the Dursleys, Harry is found by Lucius Malfoy. Raised as a Malfoy, Harry heads to Hogwarts with a new name and a brother in tow. Canon, with slight twists.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note at end of Chapter

Disclaimer, sadly I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter. If you don't believe me check my bank account.

 **Godric's Hollow October 1981**

The frosty October air bit at Lucius Malfoys face. The man walked briskly up the walk to Godric's Hollow, and toward the Potter home. He had heard down the Death Eater grapevine that his master "The Dark Lord", was going to kill the Potter family or to be more specific the child. As Lucius walked toward the home he looked up, his grey eyes glinting in the moonlight he saw smoke rise over the tree line. Picking up the pace he quickly arrived in front of what could be considered a charming home at least before the considerable damage had been done. Lucius began feeling on edge as he pushed open the front gate and cautiously stepped into the front yard. He saw the body of James Potter, laying on the front steps. Lucius in the recesses of his mind remembered Potter from his days in Hogwarts. Lucius had been a seventh year when Potter had been a first year. Lucius shook his head and came back his reverie. He continued his walk to the home.

Lucius walked up the stairs and coughed as the smoke grew thicker. Heading toward the source of the smoke he saw what the remains of what used to be a nursery. He stepped over the body of what used to be Lily Potter. The Death Eater then noticed remains of what could only be Lord Voldemort. Lucius felt his legs go weak and dropped to his knees. His mind raced if the Dark Lord was gone what was to become of all his followers. Azkaban.

"No…no…no," Lucius muttered to himself, "I can't go to Azkaban."

While Lucius sat on the floor of the nursery he heard what could only be the whimpers of a baby. Lucius looked into the crib nestled against the wall. What he saw shook him to his very core. The face he made would not be considered socially acceptable in pureblood circles, and most definitely go over well in the Death Eater society. Sitting in the center of the crib was a toddler. Appearing unharmed except for an angry cut in the shape of a lightning bolt. The young child had thick messy black hair and startling green eyes. Fat tears made their way down the chubby cheeks. He looked around the same age of Lucius's own child Draco. Lucius lifted the small child out of the crib, and the child's whimpers quieted.

"How did you survive young one?" whispered Lucius.

Thinking quickly he surmised that the young child he held in his arms somehow survived the Dark Lords attempt on his life. The scar on the child's forehead could have only be caused by dark magic. The child would be incredibly powerful. While these revelations swam in the purebloods mind, he knew he still had one problem left. What would happen when the public became aware of the demise of Voldemort? Lucius was dedicated to the cause, and whole heartily hated anyone who was not a pure-blood. But, he didn't fancy an extended stay in the famous wizard prison. A devious planned formed in his mind. And with a pop, the child and Lucius disappeared.

 **Malfoy Manner**

Narcissa Malfoy set her young child Draco in his crib. The child though the only a year and a half was the spitting image of his father the white-blond hair, pale skin, and grey eyes left no doubt to who his father was. Narcissa loved being a mother and had been heartbroken to learn that she was not able to bare any more children. Her pregnancy with Draco had not been easy, and there had been many complications with the delivery. Narcissa smiled down at her pride and joy, leaned forward and kissed his forward. Walking out the nursery she headed to the living room intending to spend the rest of the evening reading. When out of nowhere a house elf appeared in front of her.

"Dobby is sorry for startling mistress," stammered Dobby, the house elf.

"You should be, what do you want!" barked Narcissa.

"Master Malfoy requests your presence in his study," said Dobby and with a slight bow disappeared.

Narcissa let out a small huff and headed to the other side of the manor, sometimes she hated having such a large home. When she arrived the large doors of Lucius's study she opened the double doors. Narcissa took to two purposeful steps into the grand study intending to get whatever conversation her husband wished to have over quick. She still wanted to spend her evening by the fire, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Sitting behind a large mahogany desk sat Lucius and in his sat a gurgling toddler who was currently sucking on his thumb. The child's other hand was playing with the buttons Lucius' sleeve.

"Lucius, what is going on? Who is that child?"

"Narcissa, slow down. This child defeated the dark lord. This child is my ticket to stay out of Azkaban." Lucius attempted to calm down Narcissa, but comforting words were never his forte.

"No. Explain now," spat Narcissa her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"With our lord now dead, though I have my doubts, the ministry will have the power to everyone who aligned themselves with the Dark Lord. I will, of course, tell them I was under the imperious curse. But, in order to solidify my case and gain sympathy, I will need a golden ticket."

Narcissa's eyes widened ever so slightly in understanding, "That is…insane yet brilliant. We will need a good cover story."

Lucius nodded in agreement, "Severus will, of course, need to assist us, the child looks nothing like a Malfoy. Too much mud blood in his DNA. And, I will have to do some…finessing to make sure no one ever finds out who he truly is.

Narcissa walked over to the desk and took the toddler from his arms, she brought him close to her chest. Narcissa was a true pureblood and rarely showed emotion, but she felt her eyes well up with tears. She hugged the child tightly. Narcissa smiled at her husband, "Oh Lucius he is perfect, but our Draco recognizes us as his parents will…his name is Harry is it not...remember his biological parents?"

"I'm positive the memories will fade with time, my love. Harry, what an awful name we will have to give him a true Malfoy name."

"I have given this a thought. When I was pregnant with Draco, I thought of names I would give his future siblings. I loved the name Caelum"

Lucius nodded, "Caelum Malfoy."

Narcissa turned Harry towards her, "From now on you shall be known as Caelum Malfoy."

Caelum, formally Harry smiled at the attention he was receiving.

 **Malfoy Manor the following Evening**

Caelum sat in the large nursery playing with some of the many toys available in the nursery, Draco sat across from Caelum and every once in a while Draco would reach across and grab one of the toys.

"Mine!" declared Draco as he grabbed a toy dragon.

Caelum who was slightly smaller than Draco tried to grab the toy back only to be shoved away. Caelum bit his lip and rubbed his watering eyes with a chubby fist. Draco who had been grinning saw Caelum crying and handed back the dragon with great reluctance. Caelum smiled and handed Draco a knight.

As the two boys were playing in the nursery a tall man with a hook nose and greasy black hair arrived by flume to the manor. The man dark eyes appeared bloodshot as though he had been crying. Sitting in the study were Lucius and Narcissa in two identical green high back chairs by the roaring fire.

"Lucius what is it that you require?" asked Severus Snape in a hoarse voice.

"Ah, Severus thank you for arriving so promptly" Said Lucius, "You see I have a situation that only you can assist me with. Your skills with potion have almost no rival, and this situation requires a delicate touch."

"I will admit you have me intrigued," answered Snape begrudgingly.

"Come then Severus," Narcissa said with a slight smile.

The three wizards made their way down the long twisting hallways decorated with only the most expensive decorations. Portraits of long dead Malfoys hung on the walls. When the wizards arrived in front of the nursery and Lucius reached towards the door to open it, he paused and turned to look at Severus.

"Severus whatever you see you must remain calm."

The potions master stared at Lucius with no emotion and pushed the door open, what sat playing with his godson, could only be one child. The child that supposedly disappeared after defeating he-who-should-not-be-named. Closing his eyes Snape took a deep breath, and after wondering how he got himself into these situations turned and look at the two adult Malfoys.

"Why is the child of Lily and James Potter sitting in your nursery?" Severus asked making sure to keep his voice calm and level.

"It is a long story Severus, one I shall tell you in the future. But for now, I must ask you a favor. The child, we wish to raise him alongside Draco. The problem is he looks nothing like a Malfoy." Lucius answered the potion master in his most diplomatic voice.

"Of course, you will tell me. I can gather from your desperation that you wish for me to brew a potion that will make Lily's child a clone of Draco. Or at least more of a Malfoy and less of a Potter."

"How very astute of you Severus," stated Narcissa, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Can it be done, and if so when?" asked Lucius.

"I can have done it a month," Severus told the Malfoys.

Severus was actually glad that he would have something to take his mind off the fact that _she_ was dead. As Draco's godfather, he was happy that the boy would have a playmate/brother. Hopefully, this would make him less of a spoiled brat, and though the Malfoys would spoil both boys beyond reason, having another child in the family would do him some good.

 **One Month Later**

The day the potion was to be administered to little Caelum formally Harry, was a tense day for Narcissa she was stressed as any mother would be. Her child, she considered him hers even though she had only known him for a month, was about to go under a painful transformation. The potion held DNA from both herself and Lucius, the potion would alter the physical appearance of Caelum better than any spell, and it would be permanent. Unfortunately, the transformation would be painful. Caelum spent most of the day held in Narcissa's arms. In the short month, he had been at the Manor Caelum had quickly become part of the family. He now called Narcissa "mum" and Lucius "da". Draco and Caelum had quickly formed a brother bond and were inseparable. In that month Lucius had managed to convince the ministry that he had been under the imperious curse and had two young children at home along with a young wife. As the times had been horribly corrupt there was no way to say that there weren't two Malfoy children. Lucius had easily changed the records and now Caelum was officially a Malfoy, at least on paper. The ministry had quickly declared Lucius Malfoy innocent. His good looks, financial standing, and blood status made his trial a quick one.

When Severus arrived at the Manor, it was late and Draco had been sent to bed. Several house elves had been ordered to watch the young child. Caelum sat nestled in Narcissa's lap sucking his thumb sleepily. The boy's messy black hair and green eyes a stark contrast to that of Lucius, though he looked similar to Narcissa. Narcissa tightened her grip when Snape pulled out the vile holding the potion that would forever alter the young boys appearance.

"You are aware that this transformation will be painful?" asked Snape.

"Yes, we are. It is needed to ensure that safety of not just Caelum but for the entire family." Lucius answered truthfully.

"The potion is more like an adoption ritual. The potion will alter his DNA making him more a Malfoy then a Potter not just in appearance but also his DNA. He will of course still be part Potter, but most of him will be Malfoy." Said Snape with his usual grim tone.

"Yes of course," said Narcissa trepidation evident in her voice, "Please let's just get this over with."

Snape handed Narcissa the potion, the liquid was a bright red and screamed danger. Narcissa popped the cork off the vile and gently pulled Caelum's thumb out of his h pinched his nose in an attempt to help with the taste. Caelum slowly drank all the potion, and for a moment nothing happened. Caelum smiled at all the attention he was receiving. When from out of nowhere the child screamed in absolute agony as the potion took effect. His face shifted as his features became sharper and his hair changed color. His skin became paler and his eyes lost their vibrant hue. The screams of a child are not an easy thing for anyone to experience let alone child's parents. Narcissa tried to comfort him as he shook in agony but her attempts were in vain. At long last Caelum lost consciousness and passed out. Lucius stroked the boy's sweaty head and laid a hand on Narcissa's forearm in an attempted to comfort his family. Though Narcissa's heart broke at the pain her son had to go through, she couldn't help but stare at the change that had taken place.

Gone was the black hair, in its place was blond hair. Messy blond locks lay across the pale forehead. Caelum's facial features were now sharper and more refined. Though he and Draco would never be confused as identical twins, they now looked like brothers. Narcissa stood thanked Severus and carried the passed out toddler to his room. Leaving Severus and Lucius to talk. She walked down the long hallways and towards Caelum's bedroom. As she laid the boy down his eyes briefly opened. His eyes were no longer green but instead grey with green flecks throughout.

"Goodnight my love," whispered Narcissa and kissed his forehead mindful of the scar.

"Night mum," mumbled the exhausted child.

This is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written. I am really excited for this story so please read and review. The name Caelum comes from the constellation Caelum. The Malfoys names are all constellations so I tried to stay with that trend. If you hate the name then leave a suggestion, as I am really on the fence about the name. My other story "The two greatest heroes collide" is also something I am trying to work on as well. I will probably update this next Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, hi sorry for the loooooooong wait! College is stressful and my advisor is a jerk, so between that and homework this story got pushed to the backburner. I'll try to update on a more regular schedule. By the way if anyone is interested in being a beta reader let me know! I love reviews so don't feel shy, and any constructive criticism is welcomed! I have a hard time writing Lucius so if he seems a little off that's the reason.

 **4 years later**

Life at the Malfoy home was busy. Between the lies that were told to those within the Malfoys social group and the change from raising one child to suddenly two, the family felt pulled in every direction. Young Harry now known as Caelum was adjusting wonderfully. He had been very young when his birth parents had been killed, and he now accepted the Malfoys as his parents. Caelum and Draco were as close as any brothers could be, thick as thieves the two were always together. From playing innocently to getting into mischief, the two Malfoys terrors as they were called amongst the house elves were notorious for ditching their caretakers and getting into locked rooms.

The boys were to begin learning their letters and to begin learning the basics of the wizarding world. The young Malfoys now almost six years old had daily lessons with the best tutors in all of the wizarding world. Unfortunately for the tutors Draco and Caelum were experts at ditching their lessons, the boys were both slight and could disappear at a moment's notice.

"Shush Draco, you got be quiet," said a small voice from behind a large couch in the Malfoy parlor.

"No you got to be quiet," hissed another voice.

"Get off my foot!"

"Ouch no pinching"

The two Malfoys may have been talented at disappearing but they were still only five years old and were not very good at being quiet.

"Boys!" came a silky smooth voice from above.

Caelum looked up slowly, gray eyes widening in surprise making the green more noticeable. Caelum quickly elbowed his brother who had not heard the voice. Caelum shook his head, no matter how hard the boys hid, there father always found them. Knowing his father expected them to respond to his appearance the little one put on his best face.

"Father, hi," Caelum said with a small smile.

"Yes, hello father," parroted Draco with a twin smile.

The elder Malfoy glared down at the small blond boys who were both looking up at him with large eyes that looked as guilty as one could be. Reaching down he grabbed both boys by the collar and pulled them around the couch. Lucius stood tall before Draco and Caelum, the boys stood nervously before their father played with the hem of their twin sweaters. Though Caelum was only five years old he harbored a slight fear of his father. While he knew his father loved him he couldn't deny his father had a terrifying temper. And, when Lucius was angry he didn't yell, no he lowered his voice until it was no more than a whisper.

"As Malfoys, we must be smarter than our opponents. We are purebloods, we are Malfoys, and the education I give will give you an edge on other children. Mudbloods and blood traitors will one day grovel at your feet. You do not want to have a Mudblood succeed at something you have studied since birth." lectured Lucius.

Draco nodded as solemnly as a five-year could, and as Caelum stood by his side he showed no reaction to the lecture the boys had heard countless times before.

Lucius's eyes then narrowed as he continued, "I expect attendance to all of your classes. This is your final warning. If you continue to defy me, I promise you will not like the consequences. "

"Yes father," replied Draco promptly.

Caelum who was the more stubborn of the two just nodded. Caelum did not understand, even though his mother and father told him countless times, why mudbloods were bad. Though he was only five years old he had a stubborn streak a mile long.

Lucius bent down and grabbed the little boy's chin in his manicured hand, Caelum snapped out his reverie when he felt his father grab his chin.

"I only heard one "yes father", you know what you are supposed to say. Don't you son?" said Lucius harshly.

"Ye-yes father" stammered Caelum though the grip on his chin wasn't painful he was still only five.

"Without the stammer Caelum, you are a Malfoy" snapped Lucius.

"Yes father," came confident reply.

Releasing his grip on his son's chin the elder Malfoy stood, straightened his robes, and ran a hand over his long blond hair fixing the imaginary loose hairs.

"I have canceled your classes for the day, consider yourselves lucky, in favor of having you boys come with me to the ministry," Lucius said and walked toward the fireplace, "Come along now."

Caelum and Draco looked excitedly at each other and hurried after their father. Straitening their clothing as they had seen their father do. Caelum watched his father get the floo power out of its place on the mantel and quickly grabbed hold of his father's robe as so not to be left behind. The world quickly became a flash of colors and Caelum squeezed his eyes shut. After only a moment he heard the bustling sound of the ministry. Following his father closely, he felt a small hand grab his and he quickly squeezed the hand back. Looking over he saw Draco looking around nervously. Caelum felt the same way, whenever his father took them to the ministry he felt like a small piece of sand on a large beach. Everyone in the ministry was so big and they always walking quickly, not looking to make sure they didn't step on two small blond twins. Caelum was always proud of the way people jumped to get out of his father's way. The sound of the cane in his father's hand tapping across the marble floor sounded like a warning to all those who might be in his way. His father didn't like the boys to hold his hand no matter how desperately they wanted to, insisting that Malfoys were no weaklings.

Caelum was looking curiously, as his father had stopped to talk to one his associates. The father of a rather unpleasant girl by the name of Pansy. Caelum shuddered when thought of the last time they had been forced to play with her. All she wanted to do was play house and have him play the baby and make Draco her husband. The boys had spent the afternoon hiding in their closet after she tried to kiss Draco. The forced playdate only ended once Draco had hit her with a stuffed dragon after her she had given him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. While looking around the bustling ministry he saw a large family group of redheads walking in their direction. The oldest one, a man a little older than his father had a rather determined look on his freckled face.

Caelum nudged Draco and pointed, "Look Draco! All the people have red hair! And, two of them are twins like us!"

"Wow! Their even twinny then we are!" exclaimed Draco loudly.

Lucius turned to hush his sons and followed the boys pointed finger to the large red-headed family headed in his direction. Smirking he excused himself from Parkinson and straightened his black robes.

"Weasley," Lucius nodded smirking when the red-hairedd man stopped a few feet away from him.

"Malfoy," snarled the eldest Weasley and quickly the two men began exchanging heated remarks.

Caelum watched his father talk with the new man and quickly turned his attention the other boys standing behind their father. Caelum grabbed his brothers and walked a couple steps closer to the red headed children.

"Hi, I'm Caelum Malfoy," said Caelum and extended his hand out just as his tutors had taught him to the youngest red haired child. Though his language skills were somewhat lacking he sounded perfectly high society pure blood.

"I is Ron!" shouted the youngest red haired boy, his face covered in freckles and what looked like jelly on corners of his mouth. The boy ignored Caelums outstretched hand in favor grabbing the boy in a messy hug.

"No!" said Draco quickly yanking his brother back.

"Hi Ron…that's my brother Draco," said Caelum looking down at his sweater which now had little crumbs resting on the expensive fabric.

"Haha you have funny names, "giggled Ron looking between the two blond Malfoys.

Before either of the Malfoys could respond, Caelum felt someone grab his arm. Looking up his saw father.

"Come now Draco, Caelum. We must be off, cannot waste our time with these kind of people," said Lucius.

The boys followed their father back toward the floos, Caelum glanced back to give Ron a wave, and watched Ron wave goodbye by jumping up and down. His father saw Caelum wave and said," Caelum that family is a family of blood traitors and is not worthy of your time nor your energy."

Caelum looked up at his father little brow furrowed in confusion, "But father-"

"No but fathers, I never want to see you associate with in of the offspring of Arthur Weasley. No matter how hard that may be as him and his wife keep having children."

Caelum saw that there was no more room to argue quietly said, "Yes father."

Glancing one more time at the large red haired family, Caelum grabbed his father's robe and followed him into the floo.

 **One month before Hogwarts.**

Caelum stood next to his brother impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for his mother to be ready to go to Diagon Alley. Today the Malfoy family was heading Diagon Alley to buy all of their Hogwarts supplies. Caelum had been beyond excited when he had gotten his letter and had let out a loud whoop when the owl arrived, only to have his parents tell him to behave like a Malfoy. Caelum knew his parents loved him, and he knew he was lucky to have a twin brother who was his best friend. But, deep down he felt out of place. He would have occasionally have dreams of a bright green light and see a flash of a woman with red hair. These dreams cause he to wake up drenched in sweat, and would have him cross the hall to sleep in his brothers bed. Draco would grumble but would never say no when he climbed in the large bed.

Caelums personality was mischievous, loud, and he had a desire to be friends with everyone. His ego was a mile wide and his blond hair was wild unable to be tamed by anyone. While his brother was snobby, and tried to emulate their father. Draco's hair was straight just like Malfoy senior. Once had Caelum asked his mother why his hair would not lay on his head like Draco's, she had looked nervous for a split second before smiling and said he took after the Blacks. Caelums could barely stand still his foot tapped impatiently and just before he thought he would explode he heard the tell-tale tap of high heels and a cane descending the stairs. When his mother and father walked toward the boys, his mother gave a small smile at the impatience etched on Caelums face.

"Finally," grumbled Caelum and grimaced when his father cuffed him on the back his head. Caelum stuck his tongue out a Draco when he heard the snickers of his brother. The family grabbed floo power from the top of the large mantle and flooed Diagon Alley.


End file.
